Knights of the Round
thumb|center|300pxthumbKnights of the Round, Cavalheiros da Rodada em português e ナイツオブザラウンド em japonês, é um beat 'em up de estilo medieval, lançado pela Capcom em 1991. História Arthur, que tinha antes treinado para ser um grande cavaleiro, tirou a sagrada espada Excalibur da rocha onde ela estava. Depois de puxá-la, Arthur percebeu que seu destino era tornar-se o primeiro rei dos bretões (povo da Grã-Bretanha). Merlin, em seguida, envia Arthur e seus dois companheiros mais próximos, Lancelot e Perceval, além de um exército, para derrubar o rei do mal Garibaldi e unir a Inglaterra. Mecânica A mecânica de Knights of the Round é muito semelhante a outros beat 'em ups da Capcom, como Final Fight e The King of Dragons. Há sete estágios, cada um com seu próprio chefe e uma variedade de inimigos genéricos que tentam parar o progresso dos jogadores. As lutas dependem fortemente do bloqueio, geralmente bem útil, que é ativado pressionando-se o botão de ataque, e em seguida, pressionando o joystick para longe como os ataques adversários. Se for bem sucedido, o jogador ganha alguns segundos de invencibilidade, usando suas armas como escudo. Porém, se ninguém atinge o personagem do jogador, mantendo o bloco, eles vão cansar e baixam a guarda, tornando-os vulneráveis a ataques por alguns segundos. O bloqueio é vital em certos casos, uma vez que alguns chefes estarão vulneráveis somente após o ataque for bloqueado pelo jogador. Como na maioria beat 'em ups, um ataque "arrasa quarteirão" é realizado pressionando ambos os botões, de salto e ataque, e simultaneamente. Este joga para longe a maioria dos inimigos na tela, mas o jogador perde um pouco de saúde a cada vez que ele usa, e se ao usá-lo perder-se a vida totalmente (mesmo não morrendo, apenas com a barra de saúde vazia), só poderás usá-lo novamente ao recuperar-se não importando a quantidade de vida ganha. Sua barra de vida é fortalecida ao alimentar-se de comidas que estão em barris. Em vários pontos no jogo, os jogadores começam a andar a cavalo, onde eles podem atacar os inimigos a cavalo. Cada personagem possui o seu próprio cavalo. Os cavalos podem bater em inimigos pressionando o joystick duas vezes para a frente. Ocasionalmente, alguns chefes e certos personagens inimigos podem andar a cavalo também. Personagens Lancelot thumb Lancelot é um espadachim talentoso, viajava por todo o mundo para encontrar um rei digno que ele deve servir, nisso encontrou Arthur. Lancelot é o personagem mais rápido, mas é o mais fraco. Desde que o sistema favoreça a capacidade de manobrabilidade, ele é muito bom para iniciantes. Seu ataque especial é o Jumping Kick. A arma de Lancelot é um sabre. Lancelot começa vestindo um colete azul com uma cruz amarela. Em eventuais nível-ups, Lancelot ganha armadura e um sabre mais amplo. Galeria de Lancelot Knights of the Round - Label - Lancelot.png|Etiqueta de Lancelot. Rei Arthur thumbRei Arthur, King Arthur ou Arthur é o principal protagonista, responsável por retirar a espada Excalibur de uma rocha (na história original, ou seja, antes dessa, já que ele fez isso duas vezes, essa é um futuro alternativo da história), fazendo com que ele se tornasse rei. É a personagem jogável mais equilibrada entre velocidade e força, seguindo o mesmo estilo do Cody de Final Fight, ou seja, não sendo o mais forte, não sendo o mais fraco, não sendo o mais lento, não sendo o mais rápido. Arthur é mais fraco que Perceval, e mais forte que Lancelot, é mais lento que Lancelot e mais rápido que Perceval. Galeria de Arthur Knights of the Round - Label - Arthur.png|A etiqueta de Arthur. Perceval thumb Filho de um ferreiro, Perceval é um bravo guerreiro, possui um nobre coração. Ao contrário de seus amigos espadachins Arthur e Lancelot, Perceval prefere usar um machado de batalha. Ele nunca foi derrotado graças ao seu corpo bem resistente. Perceval é o personagem mais forte, mas é um pouco lento, sendo assim é recomendado para jogadores(as) intermediários(as) e avançados(as), experientes. Ele é a única personagem que pode correr, tocando no joystick para a frente duas vezes. A corrida é cancelada ao pressionar o botão de ataque, este ataque chama-se Giant Swing. Galeria de Perceval Knights of the Round - Label - Perceval.png|Etiqueta do Perceval. Inimigos Os inimigos são as personagens que aparecem durante o prosseguimento das fases, sendo, a maioria derrotados em poucos segundos. Ao passar das fases, os inimigos vão se aprimorando, e certos inimigos novos aparecem. Como o jogo trata-se de um beat 'em up, geralmente, vários inimigos aparecem na tela. thumb|left Fat Men Fat Men, "homens gordos" em português, são guardas obesos que atacam com alabardas, uma antiga espécie de arma. Knights of the Round - Fat Man - 1.png Knights of the Round - Fat Man - 2.png Knights of the Round - Fat Man - 3.png thumb|left Mask Men Mask Men, "homens de máscara" em português, são bobos da corte mascarados, utilizando espadas para atacar, vestindo-se de roupas coloridas. Knights of the Round - Mask Man - 1.png Knights of the Round - Mask Man - 2.png Knights of the Round - Mask Man - 3.png Knights of the Round - Mask Man - 4.png Barbarians Barbarians, "bárbaros" em português, utilizam um escudo e espada exóticos, e possuem aparência física velha. Knights of the Round - Barbarian - 1.png Knights of the Round - Barbarian - 2.png ￼ Categoria:Jogos da Capcom Categoria:Jogos de beat 'em up Categoria:Jogos de Arcade Categoria:Jogos de 1991 Categoria:Jogos com a letra K